1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizers that are used for clothing, and in particular, to a portable organizer that can be used with a travel case and removed therefrom to be hung in a closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For travelers, it is, of course, well known to utilize a travel bag, such as a suitcase, a garment bag or the like, for carrying articles, such as clothing, while traveling. It is also well known in the prior art to provide inserts or the like for suitcases and garment bags which protect clothing or other articles carried within the travel bag even more effectively than does the case itself.
It is also known in the art to provide some sort of organizer in a travel case which will separate certain articles from other articles. There are several ways this is done. Probably the most popular way is through the use of trays. Many such trays are removable from the case to provide access to the rest of the case or bag.
Other methods for separating articles in travel bags include pockets and divider assemblies.